Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Hotel Transylvania is a computer-animated 3D comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation for Columbia Pictures and released on September 28, 2012. It was directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, and produced by Michelle Murdocca. It features the voices of Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, Andy Samberg, Kevin James, Fran Drescher, Jon Lovitz, Cee Lo Green, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon and David Spade. Plot Welcome to the Hotel Transylvania, Dracula (Adam Sandler)'s lavish five-stake resort, where monsters and their families can live it up, free to be the monsters they are without humans to bother them. On one special weekend, Dracula invites some of the world's most famous monsters - Frankenstein and his bride, the Mummy, the Invisible Man, a family of werewolves, and more - to celebrate his daughter Mavis' 118th birthday. For Drac, catering to all of these legendarymonsters is no problem - but his world could come crashing down when one ordinary guy stumbles into the hotel and takes a shine to Mavis. A long time ago Dracula builds a big hotel for monsters. On the present day, Draculas friends arrive at the hotel. Dracula welcomes them and sees his daughter Mavis, and her birthday is tomorrow. Mavis goes out to a village made by Dracula and the zombies dressed up try to kill her. Dracula is happy Mavis will never leave the hotel until Jonathan, a 21 year old human finds the hotel. Dracula hides him and dresses Johnny up as a monster and begins to take him to the front door but he discovers the monsters are real and he panics. He meets Mavis, who likes him. Dracula takes Johnny through a secret exit but bumps into his friends who meet Johnny and think he is Frankensteins cousin Johnnystein! They play bingo, charades, and go for a swim. Dracula takes Johnny away and orders him to leave but Mavis takes him to the top of the hotel. Dracula is aware that Johnny is still at the hotel. They set up flying tables and have fun but Quasimodo kidnaps Johnny and nearly cooks him up. Dracula saves Johnny and tells him the story of his dead wife. At the party, Quasimodo tells everyone Johnny is human and they all panic, and Johnny leaves. Mavis becomes upset so Dracula and his friends go to get Johnny back. They drive to a town nearby, who love monsters. They safely let Dracula go to the forest. Dracula chases a plane through the sky while being burnt by the sun. He gets Johnny back, and Mavis dates Johny. Voice Cast *Adam Sandler as Dracula, the main protagonist. He is the Hotel Transylvania owner and Mavis' father. *Selena Gomez as Mavis, the deuteragonist. She is Dracula's 118-year-old "teenage" daughter who hates being treated like a little kid and wants to explore the world. *Andy Samberg as Jonathan, a 21-year-old regular guy whom Mavis falls in love with and the tritagonist. *Kevin James as Frankenstein *Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's bride. *Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo, the former hunchback of Notre Dame, now a gourmet chef, and also the main antagonist. *CeeLo Green as Murray, a fat mummy. *Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. *Molly Shannon as Wanda, a werewolf and Wayne's wife. *David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man *Luenell as a shrunken head hanging on a door Videos Promotional Videos Fanmade Videos Production Hotel Transylvania has been in development since 2006, when Anthony Stacchi and David Feiss were set to direct the film. In 2008, Jill Culton took over the directing position, and around 2010, Chris Jenkins. The last one currently attached to direct the feature is Genndy Tartakovsky. In November 2011, it was announced that Miley Cyrus would voice Mavis, Dracula's teenage daughter, but in February 2012, Cyrus left the film to focus on other projects. It was later announced that Selena Gomez would replace Cyrus. Released Distributed by Columbia Pictures, the film is set for a September 28, 2012 release in theaters. The film's first international trailer was released on March 27, 2012. The US domestic trailer debuted on April 24, 2012, and was attached to The Pirates! Band of Misfits. The second trailer debuted on June 21, 2012, and was seen on some prints of Brave. Category:Secondary Films Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Films